The ThreeEyed Cat Demon
by Ranake Ichigogi
Summary: Will Kakashi risk everything to save one girl that long ago he promised to protect? Has oringinal and new characters.
1. I would risk a billion to save one

Ah, the Disclaimer!: I don't own Naruto sigh or anything that has to do with the particular magna and anime.  
  
Kakashi: Of course you don't. But you wish you did, huh? Wink  
  
Blinks, blushes then glares Shut up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One:  
" I would risk a billion to save one."  
  
Snow drifted down lazily upon the ninja village of Konoha-kagure. It was everywhere; on top of buildings, the monument of past Hokages, the trees and people and even.  
  
Even on top of the Hokage who sat inside.  
  
The Hokage sighed and got up slowly, his bones creaking. The chair was too damn comfortable, but he had to get up and shut the damn window.  
  
He walked slowly, sort of relishing the cold biting at his face. He then stood at the window and stopped.  
  
"Hokage." The tall man coughed, stepping lightly out of the window in front of him. The Hokage turned back to his chair.  
  
"Shut the window, please, Kakashi."  
  
The Hokage heard the almost-silent click as the window slid into place.  
  
"Really, Kakashi. You must work on that habit of yours."  
  
"Which one?" Kakashi grinned under his mask.  
  
"The being late one."  
  
"Old habits die hard, sir." Kakashi sat at the opposite chair across from the Hokage at the desk, and looked around.  
  
The room was huge and bland. Not one real decoration. The window that he arrived in was also huge. It took up one whole wall. From it you could see all of Konoha-kagure village. The desk that the Hokage sat at was never cluttered. Papers disappeared at random.  
  
The Hokage himself was old.  
  
The man had seen a lot and it showed on his face. Every wrinkle was like a memory, every crease a thought of something said or something done. He had a goatee, had always had a goatee, even when he was young. The eyes were dark and cold, scaring Kakashi even when he was a child. But the Hokage was kind and just, nothing like what he looked like. Today the Hokage wore the black traditional robes and the wide-rimmed hat with the symbol for fire on the front.  
  
"So, did you complete the mission I assigned you?"  
  
Kakashi's one showing eye looked annoyed.  
  
"Do you mean the B-class mission? The one we got only because Naruto complained his head off?"  
  
The Hokage remained silent. Instead, he studied Kakashi. The taller man, in his youth, was one of the greatest ninja. He still was. He wore the uniform of Konoha village; a dark blue shirt under a green brown vest, a pair of dark blue pants rolled up just under the knee, gloves with metal protectors, a leaf headband, and open toe, open heel sandals. White strips of cloth cover his calves from where his pants were rolled up to where his sandal started.  
  
Kakashi was still young, only twenty-six. So what you could see of his face was young too. His left eye was covered by his headband, which tilted to the side. He also wore a mask that covered everything below the bridge of his nose. His left eye was a Sharingan eye, a mirror wheel. Using that, he could copy any move. Any jitsu. His right eye was dark, menacing, but warm and friendly. He was a contradiction all in himself.  
  
He stood about six foot, and towered over the Hokage whenever he stood up. So therefore, the Hokage liked to sit down whenever the teacher was called or came to speak to him.  
  
Kakashi sighed.  
  
"Yes, Hokage."  
  
"The demon was dead?"  
  
It was Kakashi's turn to become silent.  
  
"Oh, no." The Hokage steepled his fingers in front of his face.  
  
"We.had to run away. It had awakened before we got there. You know a bunch of Chuunins can't handle that. Much less one Jounin."  
  
"*One* Jounin can handle it."  
  
"She's not ready for it. She won't do it. You know that. If we want to defeat this thing, you've got to do something else. Call out the Three, get a bunch of other Jounins, or call on the Uchiwa clan. Just don't make her do it." Kakashi pleaded.  
  
"The three eyed cat demon, it's been prophesied, will kill all in the village if one cannot stand against it. Will not stand against it." The Hokage turned to the window. "Part of that Prophecy is that it will snow for ten days and nights, covering the village in cold. Then the demon will come and terrorize until he has killed the one who will not stand against it and all that the one person loves."  
  
Kakashi's gaze turned cold, menacing. The Hokage suddenly longed to be outside. At least it would be warmer than what the man behind him was radiating.  
  
"As you can see, it has already begun to snow."  
  
"Hokage, the only reason she can do it is because that spirit resides in her. That spirit is evil, Lord. If she lets it control her, we might not survive anyway. Would you risk the entire village? For one demon?" Kakashi's voice was as cold as his gaze.  
  
"I think you should ask yourself that question, Kakashi."  
  
"I would risk a billion to save one."  
  
The Hokage's eyes widened, and he turned to Kakashi.  
  
"But I would not risk our village to kill one demon." Kakashi stood up. "Neither would she."  
  
"She would if she knew how to control the spirit." The Hokage said. "Teach her how. You taught Naruto. Teach her."  
  
Kakashi turned toward the window and the Hokage.  
  
"Yes, she would. She would want her sister to be safe, the people she cared about protected."  
  
Kakashi walked to the window and opened it. The window did not protest, only slid away from him.  
  
"But I will not let her. I promised her. I promised to keep her safe."  
  
And then he was gone, the window left open. The Hokage sighed and got up to shut it. He knew how the poor man felt. He had raised the girl when she was made an orphan by the demon fox. The girl had been through a lot. She had seen her mother die as her sister was born. She had watched her cousins' fall, her friends burn. She had been the second youngest to graduate from the Academy, the second youngest to pass the Chuunins exams. She had always been second to one.  
  
And that one person wasn't going to let her risk everything for one measly promise.  
  
Even as the Hokage thought of that, he slammed the window shut. The damn cold, the damn window and one damn Jounin. What else could go wrong? 


	2. Ow! Man, you suck!

I don't think I have to put the disclaimer again do I? I thought not.  
  
Oh, BTW.I know that you people hate characters that other people make up.but trust me, the character with the spirit ties into the story. ..  
  
Chapter 2:  
"Ow! Man, you suck!"  
  
Naruto grumbled and, rubbing the back of his head, sat down on a bench. Why did girls have to be so confusing? Snow fell softly as he watched Sakura walk away, fists at her sides, and sighed.  
  
Sakura was a very pretty girl, with long pink hair and green eyes that could hold a guy's attention forever and a day. She was usually always looking at that gay ass Sasuke. Naruto sighed and looked away.  
  
He had tried to ask her out, but apparently it was too early or she still liked that ass Sasuke. Maybe he should've listened to Master Kakashi. But no, he had to listen to her-.  
  
A fist came out of nowhere, and hit him straight on the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! Man, you suck!" Naruto yelped, turning around. He looked straight up at a girl who was about his height. She had long blue hair tied back into a ponytail, but a few strands hung over the side of her headband, which rested against her forehead. Her eyes were an icy blue and cheery, but were now glaring at him with distaste. She was about his height, and wore a baggy, dark blue shirt and long white shorts. He knew her from his Academy days. They both had Iruka-sensei then, and she wasn't that mean back then. Naruto wished for the old days whenever she was around.  
  
"You suck too, buddy. Get used to it." Her voice was unusually harsh, and Naruto knew why.  
  
"I did exactly what you told me I should do. She just hit me on the head and fumed away." He glared back, and they held a staring contest for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm trying to a good friend. You're making it too hard."  
  
"Aww, shut up, Kai-chi. What do you know about dating, anyways?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest and pouted.  
  
Kai-chi's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. Naruto saw his mistake and tried to get away, but she caught his collar in her angry fist.  
  
"Dammit, Naruto, I'm gon-" Kai-chi was cut off by some woman calling her name. Naruto took a breath, and mentally thanked the interruption. "Kai-chi! Where are you, midget?" the woman's voice called again.  
  
"Go on to your sister, dumb ass." Naruto grinned and retched himself out of Kai-chi's grasp. Kai-chi glared at the blonde boy.  
  
Naruto was weird. He had short, blonde spiky hair, and bright blue eyes. He usually wore that dumb bright yellow outfit and a huge grin. He was cute though, and every time Kai-chi thought of him that way, she wanted to puke.  
  
"Kai-chi!" a woman walked around the nearest bush and Kai-chi sighed. Here was her sister, Ranake, interrupting her little talk with the dunce about girls. Oh, well.  
  
Ranake was about 5 foot, with long purple hair. Her leaf headband was tied around her forehead, keeping her hair out of what you could see of her face. She had a black mask covering everything just below her eyes, which were a weird hazel. Her right eye was brownish-blue and had a red tinge to it, and her left eye was normal. Kai-chi had constantly asked why Ranake's eye was like that, with the red tinge, and her sister had replied that she was a monster in disguise. Kai-chi would laugh at that, but sometimes she would believe.  
  
Ranake was usually quiet, and very prideful. But if you got her angry, well.let's just say you never want to see her angry. She was like a monster whenever she got angry. She usually wore the female version of the Konoha uniform. She had a green-brown vest and a black, long sleeve shirt under it. She wore the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and wrapped her hands in the white strips just like her calves. She also wore black shorts that clung to her like a second skin. They stopped just below her knee, and she wore a kimono-type skirt, with slits up to her upped thighs on both sides.  
  
"Hello." Kai-chi blinked up at her with innocence.  
  
"Hiya, Ranake-sensei." Naruto grinned at her, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Hi, Naruto." Ranake smiled under her mask at the blonde boy. You could tell she smiled because her eyes lit up. "You know, Iruka-sensei's expecting you at that restaurant. The one with the Ramen."  
  
Jumping with excitement, Naruto dashed off. "Thank you, Sensei!"  
  
Ranake watched the boy run off, and then turned her attention to Kai-chi.  
  
"What's up?" the young girl looked up at her sister.  
  
"Kai-chi, you didn't tell me where you were going. No note, no phone call, nothing." Ranake's voice was angry. Kai-chi blinked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what it you got kidnapped? What if that demon-ninja that Kakashi- sensei came and told you about killed you?" Ranake demanded, hands on hips.  
  
"Hmmm.good point. Okay, next time I'll leave a note." Kai-chi began to walk off, but Ranake grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"It's not that easy, Kai-chi. I-" Ranake stopped suddenly, and squinted behind Kai-chi.  
  
A small gray cloud had appeared behind them, among the snow. Ranake brushed off the snow absent-mindedly and let go of her sister.  
  
"Kakashi." Ranake smiled, walking up to the tall, silver haired man.  
  
"Ranake."  
  
Ranake blinked. He seemed worried. He wouldn't look her straight in the eye.  
  
"Kakashi, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Kakashi glanced at Kai-chi, then to Ranake.  
  
"Kai-chi, why don't you run along?" Kakashi's voice was strained a bit. "I'm pretty sure Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind you being at that Ramen place."  
  
Kai-chi nodded and ran off, not even looking back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ranake repeated, eyebrows lowered.  
  
"Ranake, how long have we been friends?"  
  
"Forever, since the academy." Ranake searched his dark eyes for an answer. "Why?"  
  
"Remember that promise I made you?"  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"You've got to get away from here for a while." Kakashi turned away, watching the snow.  
  
"Why? Does this have to do with that last mission you did?"  
  
"You've got to trust me. Something bad's coming."  
  
"The demon."Ranake whispered. "And the Hokage needs the spirit."  
  
"Get away from here! Go anywhere, the land of the mist, somewhere, anywhere. Any place but here." Kakashi's voice was harsh, rough. Ranake blinked, then reached her hand out.  
  
Searching for his hand, she pulled it out of his pocket and grasped it, holding it tightly.  
  
"I'm not leaving you to handle it with just your Sharingan eye."  
  
"Ranake."  
  
"That promise went for me, too." Ranake's grasp grew a bit tighter. "Whether you agreed to it or not."  
  
Kakashi looked down at her hand, grasping his like a lifeline. He smiled under his mask, and a bit of red touched his face. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"We're friends forever, Kakashi." She smiled too. "Maybe a bit more than that. And our job as friends is to protect each other."  
  
"You're stubborn, you know that?" Kakashi chuckled. "And confusing.What do you mean by just friends?"  
  
Ranake laughed, and blushed.  
  
"I don't know. We'll see, won't we?"  
  
Okay, next chapter will have a flashback or two, or three.just to show how Ranake fits into the rest of the story.  
  
Review if you like, and tell me what you think of Ranake and Kai-chi. 


End file.
